Unintended Consequences
by Mr.TexasNV
Summary: After the defeating the giants, Percy is broken and filled with guilt. An encounter with Artemis sets off a chain of events that may change Olympus as we know it. (Rewrite of consequence, starting at an earlier point. Shortly after defeating Gaia)
1. Notice

This is a Rewrite of consequence... begins shortly after war with the giants end. the infamous party will occur much later in the story. making more sense. i wanted to build their relationship more unlike my other version. will have the first chapter up in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 1 (Percy)

No waves nor storm clouds. The sea is calm. I guess the craziness of two wars finally caught up to the Olympians. But I am not calm. Many friends and demigods died during the war against Gaia and the titans. I remember theirs faces begging for me to save them but I couldn't. I simply couldn't. My heart wrenches at every single thought of those I lost. My friends dead but they don't blame me. Why shouldn't they? I failed to save them. The hero who saved Olympus and other many impossible feats. Why could I not save them? Why should I live when they died?

The sky blue and never changing. The sea wild and unpredictable. The earth solid and vengeful. But today none of that matters. Or is it me? Do I just view the earth deferentially? Do I have a purpose now? I fulfilled both of the great prophecies. But do I have the right to continue when so many did not return home?

"Damn it" I screamed. I hit the sand repeatedly. Sharp pain coursed through my arm. Sand tainted with red. Why does this happen to me? This... guilt won't leave me. Why did the place their trust on me? They should have known. I am not strong or powerful but a weak, poor excuse of man. I could not be able to protect those that I cared for. They were fools, trusting the lives of everyone to me.

I curled up, shutting myself from the world. Their faces emerged out of the darkness. Bodies only a black silhouette. Surrounding me, angry for not saving them. I tried to escape but the darkness stopped me. Wrapping itself around me, forcing me to relieve every scream of pain and every death of those I failed to save. Why must I relive all this? Pain and suffering is all that remains of their memory. Oddly enough, Morpheus eventually won as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The warm glow of the sun, touched my face. Covering my face, I looked at the sky, darkness growing as the sun retreated. Ha, the irony. Even the world mocks me. The sun won't return any more. If it does, it will be a fragile balance between light and dark. What am I saying? Have I become some Greek philosopher that spouts nonsense? In second thought, what have I become? A sad hero who could not save his friends. But I must live on. I cannot let their sacrifice be in vain. Standing up, I took one last look at the setting sun before heading back to camp.

"Perseus," someone called.

I turn around to see a dark figure emerge from the shadows. Auburn-colored hair came into view. Artemis? Why is she here? She walked toward me.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Perseus have been missing for two days, everyone is worried," she scolded.

Two days? Have I been gone for that long? That's weird I thought it had only been afternoon. A loud growl resonated from my stomach. I guess that is true then. But why Artemis? Doesn't she have her hunt to lead? Well… maybe it was a decree of the gods. Time to go back. I guess it's a bonus that a maiden goddess was searching for me. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll head back," I said.

"Then I must take my leave. But before I leave, wipe that smile of your face," said Artemis.

"A maiden goddess searched for me. Isn't that something to smile about, then what is?" I laughed, "Do you like me Artemis?"

Artemis rushed toward me, standing right in front of me. Strange enough, she did not attack me or so anything period. Her face emotionless, almost as if she were hiding her true emotion. Maybe it's my sleep-deprived brain and lack of food that is messing with my head.

"Cut it, this pity display won't solve anything," she said

"What do you mean? Isn't this a beautiful day? To smile?" I said.

Her face contorted in anger. Finally an emotion. Aren't you being a bit hypocritical Artemis? I know you lost many of you hunters but are scolding me for keeping my emotions hidden. Who do you think I am? A child? Technically I would be but shouldn't matter.

"I've seen enough grief struck people to know you are lying." Said Artemis.

"Aren't you the same… you grieve for the hunters you lost, don't you. Or are you just a cold, man hating bitch." I said

A faint breeze hit my face. An arrow had narrow missed me but I got the message. Well isn't she angry. I know I have heard stories of Artemis atrocities toward men. Not going to lie but I bunch deserved it. Anyways at the moment, I did not care. My body was exhausted with adrenaline still in my system.

"Quick to resort to violence aren't we Artemis," I said.

"Perseus, I wouldn't say another word," she hissed.

"Did I hit a nerve? My dear goddess." I said.

Kick my feet under me, I fell. She swiftly took advantage, pinning me down. I may have pushed her a bit far. An apology might not work at all. I can see it eyes. She mourns for her lost hunters. From what I can guess she has felt this many times throughout her life. Being immortal can be rough at times. To remember all the people you lost can tear a person apart. We might not be so different right now.

"Don't push the hatred of yourself toward me. I know what you fell but blaming yourself will only destroy you in the long run. Move on," said Artemis.

"Isn't that easy to say, I am not immortal. I can't spend an eternity to finally accept this guilt. It won't leave me. My heart throbs at every thought of them. They are few of many demigods " I said.

"THEM…You objectify them. You deny their existence. Then you are no better dead." Said Artemis. Pushing the silver knife closer to my neck, blood trickled from the slight cut. Her eyes merciless.

"What do I do then? How can I move on when they died?" I said. Like a floodgate, my emotions ran wild. Tears trickled down my face. Loud inhuman wails emanated from me. I closed myself off, with only this scorching pain.

"Don't seal yourself off. You will only hurt yourself," said Artemis.

Placing the knife away, she lifted herself off from me. Pulling me toward her, she embraced me. Her warmth drew me in. I felt safe. A moment of peace in this cruel world. I'm sorry I could not protect you. Looking over her shoulder, I saw them. Beckendorf, Silena, Castor, Bianca, and all those camper who did not survive. I even saw Luke. They smiled, waving at me as they faded away. I doubt they would want to see me like this. They died to allow the rest of the demigod to live another day. Even though I felt some ease, my sorrow still remained. A dark shadow flickered through the forest. What was that? It probably was my imagination.

So I was wrong. I am not to blame but still, guilt fills my heart. I wonder if i could save them but I know they would want me to move on. Well, this has gone long enough. Embracing a maiden goddess who is known to be quite a man hater, may have some serious consequences. Her hunters would kill me.

Wait, speaking of hunters? Is that Why did she hug me? Sure I miserable, I still am. I doubt that would motivate her to take such actions. Her heart filled with the sorrow. Longing for her lost hunters. She is too selfless. She kept the pain to herself. Away from those she cared for. Refusing to follow her own advice. So she is lonely. Okay… what was that? Did I just become a therapist out of nowhere? But I still can't deny the facts.

"Drop your facade… I know it is an act. Show me your true feelings," I said, regaining a bit of my composure. Tears still flowed like a river down my face but I believe I have come to partially accept their deaths. I won't forget their sacrifices.

"Why are you to demand anything? Earlier you were a mess, a pitiful bundle of flesh and blood," said Artemis.

"I may have been, but you are in pain. Behind that façade of calmness, you are mourning the loss of many of your hunters. Sorry about earlier," I said.

Artemis pulled me closer. Due to the slight movement, I noticed my damp shoulder. Her eyes clenched shut, with tears flowing down her face. Silent sobs ransacked her body. So her facade had fallen.

"I miss them... And I...Lost many of my hunters...No... My daughters," said Artemis.

Daughters? I should have known. Even I could see she cared deeply for her hunters. When Zoë died, a single tear slipped through her facade. She hurt deeply but kept a straight face. Unable to show her emotions with probably a bit of pride in the mix.

My gaze remained on her. I wanted to remain at her side. Protect her. Whoa, what am I thinking? We don't even know each other. Well...intimately at least. I have heard stories about her severe actions against men. At this moment, I felt no fear but warmth. My emotions flowed freely, just like her. Maybe we weren't so different after all.

"Tell me about them," I said.

"For what reason, are you trying to take advantage of me Perseus?" She said. Raising her eyebrow.

Is that how that sounded? I did not mean to, I was just trying to console her. I had forgotten about Artemis man-hating record.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line," I said, "if offended you in any way. And I hate to say this but we are in quite a compromising position."

At one point, Artemis ended up sitting on my lap. Calm, she removed herself from me. She didn't outright kill me or transform me into a jackolope. She did nothing. Quickly searching our surrounding, she walked past me finding a large log. She sat down, motion me toward her.

"Sit," she said

I did but made sure to be as far from her as possible. For the one sole reason, I did not know Artemis. Sure I know all about her legends a cruel punishment toward some men. I did not know the person behind Artemis. Sure it is a bit corny but it's true. From what I been able to infer, she keeps her guard up at all times. Maybe even to her hunters. For what reason, I do not have a clue. Then something might have happened to her a long time ago. Something even the legends don't know about. Wait...Damn, what am I? A detective? I guess, Annabeth rubbed off on me.

"So you want to know about my hunters," said Artemis.

My gaze never left Artemis. Her fist clenched. Loud heart wrenching wails of sadness. Tears flowed down her tear-stained face. So she finally broke that barrier, showing her true self. Earlier I her eyes reflected some restraint. Almost as if shi ue didn't wish to appear weak. No... that is not it. She did not wish to become more intimate. Weird, sure a maiden goddess such as Artemis would avoid all that romance stuff. Not like I wish to romance her, I have a steady relationship with Annabeth. What am I thinking? But I wished to help Artemis.

I pulled her toward me, embracing her. Didn't this happen earlier. Nevertheless, it is my turn to help her. "it's Okay," I said," tell me about them."

"Why should I? You are nothing to me" said Artemis.

"You are too stubborn. Don't you see I am trying to repay you kindness, your help? You allowed me to open my eyes. Didn't you say I was an honorable man at one point," I sighed," But I won't force you to tell me."

Artemis did not say a word. Her gaze never leaving the trees. Tree leaves stopped swaying. Wind faded away, leaving the cool silence of an uneventful night. At that moment, the earth stood still. Why are you so stubborn? I know you probably don't trust me. Why should you? We never been close and we barely spoke to each other. I doubt that would generate any trust.

Wait… am I repeating myself. Is that why people call me seaweed brain? Who cares, I don't. I want to help her. "I just want to help. Please allow me to do so." I said, "What are you feeling?"

"I love my hunters. They are daughters to me. I took them in. protected them from the cruel world… especially men." I said, "I tried to protect them… but I couldn't. Many of my daughters died in those damn wars. And I kill that bastard Orion when he reforms. I will make him pay for taking the lives of my hunters. He killed them. I should have saved my hunters. They are my responsibility... And I failed them. I did not protect them"

Orion, I heard he killed many hunters and amazons. Ultimately it was Reina who ended Orion. What surprised me is that phoebe were among the dead. An annoying person with a high temper but still she is one of the many lost in both wars. Also, wasn't Orion the only male hunter? Who was killed by Artemis? I don't remember the whole story.

"Orion, did you have a sort of relationship with him. I heard he was part of your hunters once," I said.

The forest grew dark. A malice lingered in the air. A sudden coolness chilled my spine. Artemis pulled herself from my embrace, facing me. Our eyes meet, gray meet sea-green. "Perseus that is none of your business." She said menacingly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," I said.

"Don't worry, I apologize for the outburst. You see…Orion is still a sore subject," said Artemis, "The one person I wish to forget."

"I won't try comfort you with false words. I lost many friends during both wars. It is painful seeing them die while you couldn't do anything to save them. I still can't accept why I lived instead of them. I don't know how an immortal can live with this guilt. Wouldn't I drive a god insane," I said

I haven't seen an immortal like this. Broken and depressed. I guess the gods learned to live with the pain. Keeping distance with their demigod children since their fate is quite saddening. Forever chased by monsters, never able to live a normal life. Doesn't help many monsters have grudges toward the hunters.

"Many gods simply ignore or avoid such emotion by distancing themselves from their offspring. Unlike them, I lived with my hunters. We forged a bond as hunters and warriors. I saw them more as mere companions, they were a part of me. Almost as if they were my children. Every death weighed heavy in my heart. But I was a born an immortal. There is nothing I can do change my fate. If I don't live for them, then what is my purpose?" said Artemis.

"The purpose of life is what a person makes it out to be, I think. Heard that quote somewhere. Some Archimedes philosophy." I said.

Soft chuckles filled the silence. Artemis untangled herself from me. Her cheeks covered with dried tears. Eyes once filled with pain, now had a hint of happiness. Why is she laughing? This is kind of random but I can say the same thing for myself. I guess we enjoy each other company.

"You're laughing? Why?" I said.

"Archimedes was a mathematician, he never spoke such words," said Artemis.

"Alright, I admit I am wrong but I made you laugh didn't I," I said.

Artemis turned toward me. "You are an idiot but I don't mind it too much," she laughed, "Thank you."

"Artemis, thank you, for helping me." I said.

A rustle of leaves shook us from our thoughts. Someone had found us. Not like we did anything questionable but still, anyone in our situation would be nervous. Separating from each other. We faced the direction of the sound. Out of the forest emerged, Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth quickly embraced me tightly, knocking the air from my lungs.

"Percy, where have you been?" Scolded Annabeth, "you were gone for two days and didn't tell anybody. Don't you know how worried I have been? I thought I lost you"

Tears streamed down her face. Black tints underneath her eyes indicated she hadn't slept yet. Her face pale, almost sickly. For some reason, her actions seemed off. Annabeth normally wouldn't breakdown easily. I guess people change and we survived Tartarus, survived what most people couldn't. With a little mental scarring along the way.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I said.

"LOST TRACK OF TIME! Are you serious? That is the answer I am given. I thought something had happened. I thought you died," said Annabeth

"Annabeth, I am fine. No monsters attacked me," I said," In perfect health."

"Percy that wound? How did it happen?" Said Annabeth.

Oh shoot, I forgot about it. I wouldn't call it a wound, more of a scratch. A scratch from blade, if that makes sense. But it does seem suspicious that it would be around my neck. Maybe I can ask Artemis to come up with an excuse. I don't want the situation to become more complicated than it currently is. I don't know how she will take it, she is a goddess after all. In return, she could ask me to do anything. The anything part scares me. As I turned, Artemis had vanished. There was nothing to indicate her presence. Only her slight warmth lingered.

"Nothing, a branch just scratched me while I was walking." I said.

Annabeth glared at me. Her flaming eyes, scorched me. She knew. Of course she would know. Daughter of Athena isn't just a title. Since I first met her, Annabeth always caught me when I lied. I remember her saying how there were many factors like breathing and other subtle clues in the body language of a person. If one observed closely, the truth could be easily revealed.

"Alright… I had a short encounter with Artemis. And I kind of said a bunch of stupid stuff that almost got me killed. But it was resolved" I said

Her gaze softened. Her eyes once again, filled with bottomless worry. "Resolved? Humor me" she said.

"Annabeth, please calm down." Said Grover.

Her piercing blue eyes found another target. Grover turned away, shuddering from her scorching gaze.

"Grover, how can I be calm?" Said Annabeth, "Perseus was almost killed. How can I be? I don't care if Artemis is a goddess, she WILL HEAR ME."

"Nothing happened... if I had to say anything, is that I insulted her gravely." I mumbled.

"Damn it Perseus, why are so passive? She almost killed you... I can't ... let that go," she said.

Annabeth, were you worried about me? I did not know. I had just kept to myself, ignoring everyone else. With Artemis, I understood that I had people who cared for me. Annabeth has been with me all these years. We even survived being in Tartarus, helping each other. I gained her trust, and she gained mine. And I can't forget about Grover and the other campers too.

"Annabeth… Percy has been through enough already. Artemis let him go. She owes him as much as the other gods do. She won't kill him. Not when Percy saved her twice."

"Alright," said Annabeth," I'll let it go for now."

A thunderous roar resonated through the forest, breaking the dull silence of the forest. "I guess I am hungry." I said.

"Let's head back to camp," said Annabeth, "Sorry, I just lost it…you were missing for two days. I was worried sick."

"I am here now, aren't I,"I said.

Annabeth smiled, pulling toward a tight embrace. "Of course you are but don't worry me like this again. I won't be so forgiving," she said.

"Hey, I am here too. Don't get all flirty around me, won't you?" said Grover.

"Of course not, Grover" we said in unison.

We headed back to camp. Annabeth taking the lead, leaving Grover and me in the back. Silence has flooded back into the forest. An eerie sight but soothing at the same time. The day has gone well. I finally felt lighter, my emotional burden free. I may have made a new friend. If I can call Artemis that. We helped each other understand the true depth of our suffocating emotions. I realized I have people who care about and will help me when I need help.

I turned to Grover. He fiddled with his hands, avoiding my eyes. Weird, the last time he was nervous around me, I has just found out that gods existed. So he must know something big in order for him to be nervous. Is it juniper? Maybe they got into a fight or something along those lines. He will tell me eventually, so a distraction will help. I hope I am right because my gut is giving me a bad feeling.

"So how did you find me? Your goat skills, I bet," I said

"Ha… that is kind of racist but I used our empathy link helped us find you. I headed back to camp half-blood once I heard you were missing. "Said Grover.

"Oh the empathy link, I forgot about that," I said.

"And Percy, it is not your fault. We have been friends for years. Our empathy link sometimes linked our emotions. For very death, you blamed yourself. Even though you had no fault over their camper's deaths. "

"I know… but I can't forget this guilt. I survived but not them. What make me different from them? Why should I live while other die," I said.

"You gave them your loyalty and in return they gave you theirs. I am sure they don't blame you but are glad you survived,"

It might not be my fault but I still feel responsible. I have failed them, their loyalty. In time, I guess things will change. I wonder what fate has in store for me. A thundering roar resonated through the forest. Oh I forgot I hadn't eaten. My stomach growled like a monster chasing his prey.

"Of course you would be hungry, seaweed brain. If we make back to camp now, make it to dinner," said Annabeth yelled

"Hey, Percy. I want to tell you something." Whispered Grover. Closing the distance between until we were right next to each other.

"Tell me what? Don't be shy. If you want relationship advice, I don't have a clue." I said.

"No… me and juniper are doing fine," said Grover," it's about Annabeth. She is acting weird."

I observed Grover. His behavior hadn't changed. His Eyes filled with a burning determination. So Grover is serous, something is wrong. "Weird, How," I said.

"Well… Annabeth changed. She became more aggressive, often talking down to campers. For some reason, even Dionysus is frightened of her. When it comes to you she became more possessive. Some campers say that your stay in Tartarus might be the cause, causing some mental scarring." Said Grover.

"I understand… I will help Annabeth through this." I said.

"There is more. One of the campers who went of check on your mom when you went missing, came across Annabeth. The thing is that I stayed with Annabeth that day. I had just arrived to camp. Percy she was a mess. I only managed to get her out of her room when I decided to search for you. So there is no way she could have been in New York City.

"So someone is posing as Annabeth or… a God is involved." I said.

"Exactly… but for now let us keep quiet and observe the situation." said Grover.

I see, so it may be possible a god is posing as Annabeth. For what reason, I don't have a clue but I must be careful. A god with a grudge might be is after me. They won't attack me directly but now a lingering doubt will always remain in my head. Who is my real ally?

"Yeah…I see." I said.

"Sorry I had to tell you this, but I just

+had to. We are…Best friends" said Grover.

"Grover, of course we are. We have been through together, should be more than enough proof," I said, "Now let's hurry, I am starving. Whoever is last is a rotten egg"

We sprinted down a small dirt path. Annabeth only gazed as we flew by her. Quickly catching on, she ran after us. I hope the days of peace never ends. Peace? What peace? There are still tensions between Greeks and romans still exist. A god is after me. I feel something big will happen soon and it won't be pretty.

 **I haven't updated in a while. This is a rewrite of consequence. i lost the files several times and i did alot of editing. Took way longer than a week.**


End file.
